You belong with me
by FinchelBrittana
Summary: Finchel story inspired in Taylor s Swift song: You belong with me.


**Hey! This story is inspired in Taylor´s Swift "You Belong with me" just cause I saw a Finchel video with this song and I tought that it was the perfect song for them! Anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

Rachel was taking her books out of her locker when she heard it.

"Finn, are you an idiot?" Quinn asks glaring at her boyfriend in rage

"I was just trying to be funny..." Finn grumbles looking down

"You think that was funny? You´re such...Ugh!" She huffs storming off.

Rachel felt bad for Finn. He was a really nice guy(whom she liked,but that´s a secret), and he didn´t deserved to be treated like that.

So she turned around and gave him a small kind smile "Are you okay?"

Upon hearing that, he looks down finally acknowledging her presence. "Oh hey, Rachel i didn´t saw you in there" He murmurs quietly

"Are you okay?" She repeats, moving closer and touching his arm in a comforting way.

"Just tired of drama" He says shrugging " I was only joking, but I guess Quinn didn´t really appreciated my attempt at trying to be funny"

"I´m sorry to hear that, but if it makes you feel better, I like your jokes very much." She says with a small smile

"Have you even heard them?" He asks, the corners of his lips tugging up.

"I´ve been around you time enough to hear some of them" She answers "I-

"Hey Ray!" Sam shouts from the distance, running up his best friend.

"Hello Sam..." Rachel says, a little disappointed with her best friend´s presence. Don´t take her wrong, she loves her best friend, but she was kinda having a moment with Finn.

Sam finally notices Finn "Hi Finn!" He says akwardly

Finn nods in greeting. Sam looks between Finn and Rachel "I´m sorry, was I interruping something?"

Rachel too busy looking at Finn´s beautiful face, doesn´t even hears Sam´s question.

Finn shakes his head "No man, I was leaving anyway" Finn says pulling Rachel into reality.

Sam nods "Okay"

Finn looks at Sam "Well..I´ll see you in football pratice dude"

"Yeah, bye" Sam answers watching him walk away.

Then Finn turns around looking at Rachel "Oh!...And,humm..Thanks for the help Rachel" He says while Rachel beams in reponse.

Sam looks at Rachel, who is watching Finn walk away with a dreamy sigh.

Finally she looks at him, seeing Sam looking back at her with a raised eyebrow "What?"

Sam looks around the hallway noticing a lot of people passing by "Not here, let´s go to the auditorium" He says tugging her arm all the way to the auditorium.

When they finally get there, they both seat on the midle of the stage "Okay, now we´re alone...So i´ll repeat my previous question:What?"

"What was that?" Sam asks

Rachel gives him a confused look "You mean, me and Finn talking? I..He looked lonely so I just asked him if he was okay."

"I saw the way you looked at him! You like him, you always did, but.."

"Why would you think that?" She snaps

"Ray, you´re my best friend since we´re 8 years old. I know you!" He exclaims

"Okay, fine! I addmit it! I have a crush on Finn Hudson since we were 10 years old!" She shouts exasperated

"But you can´t!" Sam shouts back

"Why?" Rachel asks

"He´s not...Look Ray, he has a girlfriend,Quinn Fabray,capitain of the cherios, and he won´t leave her...Do you understand what I´m trying to say?" He asks

"So what?"

"Ray, he´s from a different world, they both are. They´re popular, school´s golden couple..They´re not breaking up...And you..You´re not popular, in fact you´re one of the most teased students at school. You´re in Glee Club Ray...You don´t stand a chance" He says softly

Rachel shakes her head "It´s not like that. You´re my best friend, and you´re a football player...You´re popular!...Santana!She´s one of my best friends too and she´s a cheerleader! Noah´s also a football player and we´re friends too..."

"We´re different...Me, Santana, Puck, we´re also in Glee Club and you are our friend since we were little kids, so it doesn´t matters if hanging out with you destroys our reputation...But even that way, you do know that Puck and Santana make fun of people too, right? They throw slushies at a lot of people. They don´t throw it at you cause you´re their friend, otherwhise you´d be their bullying victim too...Finn and Quinn are just like that, probably even worst...Hell, i´m sure Quinn already slushied you!"

"STOP!" Rachel shouts covering her ears with her hands "Stop it Sam, i don´t wanna hear any of it! I don´t want to hear you talk about how they are great, and how I´m not..."

"I didn´t-" He starts

"Leave me alone!" Rachel exclaims interruping him, before running out of the auditorium.

* * *

"How is my American-Hot-Jewish-Princess today?" Puck asks throwing his left arm over Rachel´s shoulder.

"Hey little B!" Santana says smiling kindly at Rachel "Sorry that Puckerman is already bothering you" She says rolling her eyes at him

"Me bothering her?" He asks scoffing "Please, here my jewish princess loves me!"

"Keep thinking that"Santana mutters

"What was that?" Puck asks glaring at her

"Okay,guys stop it!" Rachel says getting in the midle of them "My head freaking hurts, and I´m so not in the mood to hear you fight over nothing!"

"What´s with her, Sammy boy?" Puck asks quietly pointing at Rachel.

"Just having a bad day..." Sam whispers trailling off.

Santana links her arm with Rachel´s "Let´s go the cafeteria! My hot body is needing food."

The four students walk to the cafeteria in silence.

"Finally, let´s get our fucking food!" Santana mutters pushing Rachel into the line with her.

After Rachel gets her salad, Sam and Puck get their chicken with chips and Santana buys her hamburguer, Rachel starts walking to their usual table.

Santana stops her grabbing her arm "Hey, what do you think if today we sit there?" She asks pointing to a table full of jocks and cherios.

"The popular table, really?" Sam asks shocked

"Sure, why not? I´m a cherio, you are a jock and so is Puck" She answers shrugging

"Rachel isn´t a cherio" Sam states.

"So what?" Santana asks "She can sit there if she wants too!"

"I´m not sure if that´s a very good idea,San" Rachel says quietly

"Don´t listen to Evans, Berry...You´ve got nothing to worry about. You´re with me, and I won´t let anything happen to you. They say one wrong word to you and I´ll kick their asses so hard that even their grandchildren will feel it"

"And I´ll help!" Puck says making Rachel chuckle

"Ray, I still think we should stay at this table" Sam protests

"Oh please! Don´t be pansy! If you wanna stay here,fine, but Rae´s coming with me" Santana says pulling Rachel by the arm.

Sam sighs and follows them along with Puck.

Santana reaches the table sitting down. "Hello losers!"

Rachel stands there feeling out of place "C´mon princess sit down!" Puck says pulling out a chair for her to sit.

She sits down mumbling a quiet "Thank you"

Sam sits down next to her and starts eating.

Quinn finally sees them and shrieks when she notices Rachel.

"What is it?" Finn asks looking at her with a raised eyebrow

"That thing!" She screams pointing at Rachel with disgust evident in her voice while Rachel looks down in shame.

"Her name is Rachel" Sam snaps in defense.

"Yeah and she´s sitting with us so fuck off" Puck adds with a glare.

"Here´s the deal Fabray, you shut the fuck up or I´ll kick your ass!" Santana shouts

"How can you protect her?" Quinn asks shocked while Sam,Puck and Santana roll their eyes without saying a word."Ugh..whatever!" She scoffs picking on her food again.

Rachel looks up and sees Finn. "Hi!"

"Hey Rachel..."

"Wait...Finn Hudson did you just talked to her?" Quinn asks him with a glare "Since when do you know each other?"

"She´s...I don´t know her that well, she just lives right next to my house..." He says rubbing his neck while Rachel looks down with hurt covering her pretty features.

"That´s new to me!" Puck says with sarcasm "I tought you and Berry were good friends,you know since you went to midle school together and all..."

"What is he talking about?" Quinn growls

"Nothing!" Finn says sighing.

Rachel feels the familiar burn in her eyes, the one that makes her cry, so she simply stands up and runs out of the cafeteria ignoring her friend´s call backs.

* * *

"Can´t you fucking see what you just did?" Sam growls glaring at Finn and Quinn

"Excuse me?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow

"You know very well what you both did, and it wasn´t good, not at all" Sam says shaking his head disguted before leaving the room searching for Rachel.

"Nice job, idiots!" Puck says standing up and leaving as well.

Santana also stands up, but she makes no move to leave the table.

"What are you waiting for? You can leave too!?" Quinn asks looking up at her

"I´m giving you a little warning...To both of you. Rachel´s my girl, you mess with her, you mess with me, and believe me, I´m sure as hell that you don´t wanna mess with me" Santana spits out crossing her arms and glaring at the couple while leaving the room.

* * *

"B?" Santana asks softly knocking on one of the girls bathroom stalls.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks unlocking the door.

"I´m checking up on you..Duh!..Puck and Sam are worried too, but since I´m the girl and all, I´m the one who got in...They´re waiting for you outside anyway."

"I guess I´ll better go, then" Rachel says moving closer to the door, only to be stopped by Santana

"Wait, Berry you were crying, why? Was it cause they insulted you?" Santana asks worried

"Yes" Rachel lies...Well that was partly true, hearing Quinn insult her really hurt, but the main cause of her sadness was Finn Hudson and the way he brushed her off in front of Quinn. Maybe he didn´t mean it?

"Oh, little Berry!" Santana hugs her "I´m sorry Fabray made fun of you, but I promise you that it´ll never happen again!"

Rachel hugs her back "I know San, it´s okay...I was-correction- I am a very dramatic person, so the littlest thing can break my heart...Wich is so not the case" Rachel adds quickly

Santana nods "I understand...I´m a very violent person, and I just can´t control it" She says shrugging

"You´re doing a pretty good job at controlling yourself next to me" Rachel teases

"Oh, you just bring out my soft side, so don´t blame this shit on me!" Santana jokes.

" Are you chicks okay in there?" Puck shouts from the outside

"Fuck off Puckerman, we´re having a girls moment in there!" Santana shouts

"What? You´re banging each other?" Puck asks in a teasing tone

"Fuck you!" Santana shouts loudly

"Let´s get going Berry, otherwise Puck will spread the rumor that we´re having a sexual relationship" Santana tells Rachel, who upon hearing this runs out of the bathroom making Santana break into a fit of laughter.

* * *

_"You´re on the phone with your girlfriend_,

_she´s upset,_

_she´s going off about something that you said,_

_´cause she doesn´t gets your humour like I do"_

* * *

**Hello!Hope you liked it, and please review! :) xoxo**


End file.
